Forever
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: This is the POV's of dying cats in the series. It's several songfics. Orignally called Till Death Do Us Part. Rated to give me room. Warning: Contains spoilers from all books!
1. Forgive Me : Silverstream

**_Since it sounded more like Kewix drabbles, I went ahead and did it over. Instead of plain oneshots, these are songfics. It was extremely hard to find songs for four chapters in a row, so please review. _**

**Disclamier: Warriors is not mine. Neither is this song. It's Evanescene "Forgive Me".**

---------

**Forgive Me -- Silverstream**

---------

Pain gripped me once again as I writhered on the sandy river bank. It was so intense, it blinded me for what seemed like a century. I gasped for breath as I wailed in pain.

"Silverstream!" I heard Graystripe moan somewhere close by. "Silverstream, hang on!"

_Can you forgive me again_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

I couldn't answer him. When my second kit entered the world, I felt myself grow weaker. I could sense something terribly wrong, but for some reason, I was utterly calm.

"Hang on, Silverstream," I heard a soft voice say somewhere closer than Graystripe. Cinderpelt? Was that who the small medicine cat apprentice was? "Here comes another."

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

I was at peace for a few moments before pain gripped me tighter, this time cutting off my breathing. I whimpered as the pain grew to a burning flame that engulfed my entire body. After an enternity of blinding pain, my third kit entered the world, and I collasped. I felt as if I were floating. How tired I was...and yet I knew if I closed my eyes I would never again reopen them.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

"Silverstream!" I heard Graystripe wail, his voice becoming closer as he dashed to my side. I looked up at him, and I briefly wondered if this would be the last time I spoke to him. I lifted my head with the last bit of strenght I had and licked his face before letting myself collasp again. My breathing, what little I could get, was ragged and shallow. I could hear it myself. With every passing nanosecond I felt myself becoming even more lightheaded, and after 3 seconds, my vision was blurry.

"I...I love you...Graystripe," I rasped, blinking slowly, trying to fight the sleepiness for one minute longer. Pain gripped me again, and this time wouldn't let go. I fought the darkness that threatened to engulf me, just for one more second. But to fall asleep...

_I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you_

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't wanna lose you!"_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah..._

"Silverstream, please don't leave me!" Graystripe whimpered, pressing his muzzle into my flank. I released a rasping shudder of breath and resisted the urge to blink, for I wondered if the next time I blinked would be my last.

_Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive _

"Take care of them...Graystripe..." I whispered with my last shuddering breath. Finally, I gave into the darkness, and the horrible pain that had gripped me ceased ever so slowly, and I felt myself letting go. Graystripe's sobbing fadded until I could no longer hear it. As my soul left my body, I thought my last thought.

_I'll love you forever, Graystripe..._

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside I'm sorry _

_And you forgave me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

**_---_End of Chapter_---_**


	2. Goodnight : Feathertail

**Disclamier: I don't own Warriors. This song isn't mine either. It's Evanescence "Goodnight". More like a poem though.**

**---------**

**Goodnight -- Feathertail**

**---------**

Fear.

That was the only thing I felt when I saw Crowpaw cornered by the Sharptooth. Crowpaw... I couldn't let the Sharptooth get him.

It was then , when I looked from Crowpaw, to the Sharptooth, to Stormfur next to me, I realized I knew who the silver cat was. It wasn't Stormfur.

It was me.

But, I knew if Crowpaw hadn't been in danger, the other cats would've never found their silver cat. As I stood there and realized that the prophecy was about me, I only worried and feared for Crowpaw's life. That was the only thought in my head.

"I'm the silver cat," I whispered, and I noticed from the corner of my eyes Stormfur glance at me fearfully. But, I didn't pay any mind. My body was on autopilot and nothing could stop me. There was no switch to throw.

I readied my leg muscles to spring, and I pushed off hard. I heard the brief shout of "No, Feathertail! Don't!" as the air whoshed briefly in my ears. I grabbed one of the sharp rocks hanging from the ceiling, and there was a deafening crashing sound.

I screamed as I tumbled with the rocks to the floor. Everything was spinning as my claws came loose of the stalagtite I had been hanging on to. I closed my eyes but I could still hear the rocks crashing down to the floor. My only prayer was that Crowpaw moved out of the way.

I felt as if I fell an entire lifetime. I could see my life play out behind my closed eyeslids, and it only stopped when a rock struck my body in midair. Pain coursed through my side as I twisted from the collision, and hit another rock. Something inside me snapped, and an explosion of pain rocketed through my back. Finally, my body struck the ground, and when I opened my eyes, all I saw was rocks plumelting through the air, coming straight toward me.

They struck. And I felt nothing. Heard nothing. Silence.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the morning I'll be here_

I was still alive, for I felt myself coming back into concsiousness not too long after. Even before I opened my eyes, pain was spearding throughout my entire body, and I knew everything was broke. I was dead. There was no saving me.

"Feathertail!" I heard Crowpaw wail, and I opened my eyes to meet the face of my brother and the love of my life. Guilt spread throughout me at the horrorified looks on their faces, but joy spread over that when I saw Crowpaw was alive. I couldn't move, so I didn't try to. I only looked up at Stormfur, then Crowpaw, then Stormfur again. I finally found the strength to speak.

"You'll...have to send the message...back for me...Stormfur," I rasped, surprised at how horrirble my voice sounded. Stormfur shook his head.

_And when we say goodnight,_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said goodnight_

_And not goodbye..._

"You're...you're going to be fine, Feathertail," he choked, but somehow, I managed to shake my head slowly, which sent more shock waves of pain up my back.

"Feathertail...don't leave me..." I heard Crowpaw whimper, and I looked at him, all the love and affection I had for him shown in that one stare. I saw myself, bruised and beaten, reflected in his shiny eyes. Oh, how I loved those eyes. The ones that had given me such hope, now, they were only filled with sadness and fear. I smirked at him, a last gleam in my eyes.

"Do you think you have...nine lives? I can't...save you all the time," I gasped, and I saw a bit of a sad smile gleam in his eyes. I stared at him, then at Stormfur, before I finally gave way into the darkness. The pain throbbed to nothing, and I felt my life zap away into nothingness.

_Who would've thought..._

_And not goodbye_

_We said goodnight_

_And no goodbye..._

**_---_End of Chapter_---_**


	3. I Don't Have : Redtail

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song. The song is "I Don't Have" by Nickelback

**---------**

**I Don't Have - Redtail**

**---------**

The scent of blood surrounded me as I slashed at the RiverClan warrior. He yelped and snarled, and I chased him off of Sunningrocks. I looked around, the wound on my head dripping blood into my eyes. I looked around and I saw more RiverClan that ThunderClan and I cursed under my breath. There were too many. This battle was lost.

I saw Tigerclaw wrestling with a RiverClan warrior, and I turned to see the warrior Stonefur snarling and lifting a paw to strike me. Hissing, I jumped to one side and leaped at the tom, and we rolled to the pebbles at the banks of the river. I lifted a paw to strike, but I was suddenly bowled over by a much bigger tom, and when I looked up I saw the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, snarling at me.

_I don't live anymore_

_I don't love me this way_

_I don't have wings to fly_

_I don't have, gone away.._

"No ThunderClan cat will harm that warrior!" he snarled, and lifted a paw to strike. With a hiss, I kicked out with my hind legs and Oakheart flew into the boulders known as Sunningrocks. I leaped, and heard a sudden crashing sound. Before I could dash away, the rock above me fell, and I watched with horror as it fell directly on top of Oakheart.

And on my left forepaw.

I howled with pain, the howl mixing with the other howls nearby as the battle continued. I pulled myself out from the rocks and cringed and I looked at my crushed paw. I looked at the boulder, filling a mixture of guilt and sadness for the lost RiverClan warrior. It was going too far. I dashed to the bushes and noticed Tigerclaw, heading back into battle. I stopped him and shook my head.

_I don't have anything_

_I don't need a space to breathe_

_I don't hide in sanctity_

_I don't need what you need_

_I don't have, have a space to..._

"Tigerclaw, there are too many warriors!" I hissed above the screeching cats. "It's already out of hand. Oakheart was just crushed by the rock. We have to retreat."

"Redtail, no!" Tigerclaw snarled, shaking his head and dropping droplets of scarlet blood onto the ground. "ThunderClan will never admit defeat!"

_I don't claim to know just why_

_I don't try to pacify_

_I don't love me just yet_

_I don't care, gone away_

_This ones mine__  
This ones mine  
This ones mine  
All mine  
Not this time I won't deny  
This one's mine  
All this time  
Not this time I won't deny  
All this time, Yes it's mine_

"ThunderClan honors your courage, Tigerclaw, but this is a battle we can't win!" Tigerclaw looked at me, and I thought I saw white hot anger in his eyes, but it was gone, and with a curt nod, he let out a yowl of retreat. The ThunderClan cats retreated into the woods, and I followed them with Tigerclaw behind me. The triumpht yowls of RiverClan stung my ears, but I didn't turn back.

Suddenly, there was an enormus weight on my back, sending me sprawling to the ground. I hissed in surprise and defiance and twisted around under the weight of my attacker to look him in the face. What I saw made my blood run cold.

Tigerclaw.

_I don't have anything  
I don't need the space to breathe  
I don't hide in sanctity  
I don't need what you need  
I don't have... I don't have...  
I don't have... I don't have...  
I don't have anything  
I don't need the space to breathe  
I don't hide in sanctity  
I don't need what you need_

"Your time is up, deputy," he snarled, and dug his fangs into my neck fur. I yowled with pain as he dug deeper and deeper, until something cracked. The last thing I ever saw was Ravenpaw dashing away into the forest, a look of pure horror on his face, before everything faded into nothing.

_You'll pay for this, Tigerclaw..._

_I don't have... I don't have_

_I don't have... I don't have_

**_---_End of Chapter_---_**


	4. Pusher : Swiftpaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song. The song is "Pusher" by Nickelback.**

**---------**

**Pusher - Swiftpaw**

**---------**

"C'mon, Brightpaw!" I shouted to the she-cat behind me as we ran through the forest. My heart was hammering and my eyes were blazing with anger. Bluestar had no right to make Cloudtail warriors and not us! That thought filled me with white hot anger, and I surge forward faster.

Looking over, I saw Brightpaw finally catch up with me. I slowed down and she did the same. Yes. We would show Bluestar we deserved to be warriors! I lifted my nose into the air and scented Adder Rock nearby...and the strong scent of dog. I shuddered, even though I knew what I was doing. It was a scary thought to come face to face with a huge dog.

_And some say  
Why you follow somethings so long  
So I asked him  
And he convinced me before long  
Now its over  
And I've seen him, don't come back anymore  
And he said...  
I need  
I don't ask much anymore  
I found  
I found something_

I looked over at Brightpaw and saw her eyes twinkling with fear and excitement. I took a deep breath and sighed as we got closer to Adder Rock. The closer we got, the stronger the scent of dog was. At the final bushes surrounding the area, I stopped. I heard rustling, and a sudden panting. There was a howl that seemed to crack every bone in my body. Then, the dogs started barking.

"Pack...pack...kill...kill..."

I looked at Brightpaw quickly and saw the fear drawn on her white and ginger face. What had I done? I had just led myself and Brightpaw to our deaths...But there was no time to turn around, for just as the idea crossed my mind, the largest dog I had ever seen leaped from the bushes, straight at Brightpaw. I gasped, and with a surge of energy, leaped at the dog.

"Brightpaw! Run! Get out of here!" I screamed as I felt the dogs teeth wrap around my back leg. I howled with pain as it lifted me into the air and brung me down again, hard. "Go, Brightpaw!"

_Throw a stone into the water  
The ripple is broke  
Burn the baby  
Just for holding the candle too close  
Take it all back  
Search for justice, don't live there anymore  
And he said_

But when I opened my eyes again, I saw Brightpw frozen with fear as the second dog lunged at her. I closed my eyes as the dog that had me howled and threw me to the ground.

"Pack...pack...kill...kill..."

"No!" I screamed in pain as the dog wrapped it's huge jaws around my head. He slung me around, and I kept my eyes closed until my body struck the ground again, with a loud crack. Pain shot up my back legs, and I cried out.

"Cloudtail!" I heard Brightpaw scream and I opened my eyes to see two dogs lunging at her. "Cloudtail! Help me!"

"Pack...pack...kill...kill..."

"Brightpaw!" I screamed as the dog howled again and lunged at my head. I heard a sick cracking noise and pain coursed through my entire body. My eyes were open, yet everything was turning dark. Pain was the only thing I felt.

_I need  
I don't ask much anymore  
I found  
I found something  
_

"Pack...pack...kill...kill..."

The dog threw me to the ground again, and in desperation, I tried to crawl away. But this time, the dog lunged at my throat. There was a crack and a shot of pain. Then, everything faded black.

_And why do you see me in this way?  
The way that I did  
I gave him the means to the ends  
Yes I did  
I bothered not to believe in this way  
The way that I did  
I made him just to see in this way  
The way that I did_

"Pack...pack...kill...kill..."

_I guess I wasn't ready..._

_I need  
I don't ask much anymore  
I found  
I found something_

**_---_End of Chapter_---_**

**_Okay, five updates in one night. I'm wore out. Hope you enjoy these chapters! Review and give me ideas for more! Just nothing from Starlight or Twilight. PLEASE review and vote!_**

Would you rather have:

A: Tigerstar

B: Shrewpaw

C: Spottedleaf

D: Oakheart

**_Vote please! It will give me ideas! _**

**_SoL_**


	5. Running Away : Spottedleaf

**_Well, by popular demand, this one is about Spottedleaf! -cheers- Anyway, I don't remember exactly what happened, but I will put in what I do remember...And yes, some of these songs are going to be old, but these are ones I found on the internet and thought sounded good with the story...get over it. You don't have to read the lyrics any way. It just makes it more interesting and sad. And thanks for the two reviews from _Ravenpelt _and _Wildtotodile. _Thanks guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I don't own _'Running Away'_. That's Nickelback's._**

------------

**Running Away - Spottedleaf**

**------------**

Everything had happened way too fast for me to think before reacting. My mind was on Firepaw, and if he was okay. I shuddered, my tortoishell fur shivering as the ShadowClan cats filled into the camp. My eyes scanned the crowd of ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats alike, searching for the familar ginger coat of Firepaw. I saw him, a flame in the sunlight for a single second before he disappeared into the fighting mass of cats.

_Fire alone will save the clan..._

_I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be_

"Spottedleaf!" I whipped around a moment before a ShadowClan warrior leaped at Brindleface, who was helping with the kits. Kits. Something clicked inside of me and I raced forward, darting through the throng of cats around me and leaped at the tom cat, who was trying to rip Brindleface apart. I yowled as my teeth dug into his fur and my body crashed onto his. The tom yowled loudly, and my world went upside down as we rolled away from Brindleface. The tom growled and twisted around, and I was pinned under his enormous weight. But surely he wouldn't kill a medicine cat? I was proven wrong when I felt his teeth meet me neck. I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain.

But it never came.

"No!" I heard a famliar and fierce voice hiss before the weight of the tom was gone. I pushed myself to my paws quickly, and turned to face Tigerclaw and the warrior battling. My eyes were locked onto the warriors a moment before a mewling reached my ears. I pulled my eyes away from them to see a large warrior leaping at a queen, whose face I couldn't see. The mewling had come from the kit a moment before the tom crashed into them. I recongized him immediatly. Clawface.

_And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you_

With a yowl, I unsheated my claws and launched myself at him, feeling my claws meet fur and my teeth meet flesh. Again, my world tumbled as we rolled away. But this time, I managed to pin him. I stared him in the face, my eyes drained of all the gentlness usually seen in a medicine cats eyes. Anger boiled in my blood.

"Get them to the nursery!" I yowled, not even glancing over my shoulder to see that Goldenflower listened. I was busy staring into the cold, ice-like eyes of her attacker. A ShadowClan cat. Even ShadowClan lived under a warrior code! But this...this went way against it.

"Get off me, medicine cat!" he spat, struggling. I narrowed my eyes, feeling a bit nervous. He weighed alot more than me. I dug my claws into the ground, my gaze not leaving him. "I said get off!"

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_

_  
Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough_

I sucked in breath to retort when something bowled into me from the side. Another ShadowClan warrior. I rolled away, feeling a rock scratch my ear. I stopped in front of my den, bracing to hop to my paws. But in the split second it took me to prepare myself to spring, he was there. Clawface. On top of me. There was no getting away now.

_And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you_

"No!" I heard, and Tigerclaw flashed into my mind before I realized that wasn't his voice. I looked up, and my heart pounded. Firepaw. The large apprentice was racing toward me, his eyes flashing fear and anger as his paws made silent thuds on the ground. But there was nothing he could do. I felt Clawface dig his claws into my shoulder. I winched, but my eyes did not leave Firepaw.

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind_

As I felt Clawface bite into my neck, I smiled slightly before overwhelming pain coarsed through me...a moment before I heard a loud snap. Black covered my vision like a thousand tiny spiders until only his green eyes, fearful, angry, loving, grief, and youth, remained.

Then I let go.

_Fire alone will save the clan...I wonder if they knew how right they were...?_

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?_

**---End of Chapter---**

**I only had two reviews. That's not good. I expect at least 3 this time. And each with a vote. Thanks again to the two that did vote!**

**So, who do you wanna see next? **

**(A) Runningwind**

**(B) Scrouge**

**(C) Tigerstar**

**(D) Darkstripe**

**SoL**


	6. Running : Runningwind

_**I had two people wanting Runningwind, so here it is. Btw, I can't remember the direct cats that were with him when he died, but I do remember who was standing over him when he died. So, if I get something wrong (and more 'en likely I will!), tell me in a review and I'll fix it. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks Purplekit, Leopardheart, and gniph for the reviews! And yes, this has a bit of Runningwind/Mousefur in it. Don't ask, as long as they aren't brother and sister. -gags- **_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Warriors. I don't own this song either. It's No Doubt's Running.**_

---------------

**Running - Runningwind**

---------------

How glad I was to get away from camp. The wind flying through my fur made the worries that layed upon my shoulders just disappear. I was one with the wind and it let good. The best I've felt in moon, actually.

It was only me and Mousefur doing a patrol around ShadowClan. I was surprised at the she-cats speed. She almost evenly matched my own. I glanced at her, and found her looking back. I purred slightly and sped up, as if challenging her. She narrowed her eyes and there was a flicker of amusement and a smirk in them. I blinked and got faster. We continued this until we reached the Thunderpath.

_Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_

I slowed down, my breath coming in short pants. It was a long run from the camp here. Looking over at Mousefur, I realized she was gasping as I was. We sat down and rested for several minutes before I finally spoke. I looked at her, my eyes sparkling.

"You're fast...for a she-cat," I purred, flicking her with the tip of my tail. She rolled her eyes, a happy purr erupting from her chest. I felt my fur grow hot as she looked at me, and I turned away. I had such feelings for her, but she didn't even know it.

There was a sudden rustling from the bushes and I bristled slightly, jerking my head toward the bushes. Mousefur stifened, and I didn't dare act as if I was trying to protect her. That she-cat would take your ear off for it. Instead, I move to her side, and we both bristled, growling.

"Well, well, well," purred a familiar voice, one that made the forest under me spin with horror. No, it couldn't be. But it was. The massive brown tabby stepped from the bushes, an evil glint in his eye, as well as an angry one.

"T-Tigerclaw," I growled warningly, but I couldn't keep the stutter of surprise out, which seemed to please the ex-ThunderClan deputy.

_Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love_

"I trusted you, Runningwind," he meowed coldly, his purred cutting short as he looked at me. His huge claws scrapped the ground as he talked. They glared at me, and I could see the lust to kill in Tigerclaw's eyes. "I treated you the best. But you betray me. Why?"

I snarled slightly, my eyes narrowing. Fear pumped adrenaline into my bloodstream. "I could have never let you kill Bluestar. I am loyal to ThunderClan." Tigerclaw narrowed his own eyes and I felt even more fear pump through me. "I'm not scum like you."

That was obviously not what he wanted to hear. He growled and snarled before he leaped at Mousefur. She yelped in surprise as the huge tabby landed on her. There was ringing in my ears and a sudden need to kill. He had hurt Mousefur.

So now it was my turn to hurt him.

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

"Get off her!" I snarled loudly and threw myself at the tom. The world spun as I collided with him. I heard a yowl of pain and then a thud as I felt pain course through my body when I hit the ground. I was pinned underneath the tabby's weight. Anger burned in his eyes and I struggled, panic rushing through me like water over my head.

"Mousefur! Get help!" I screamed, and wasn't able to see if she listened. I closed my eyes and struggled. But it was no use. I was doomed. Tigerclaw snarled angrily at me and leaned down.

"You had your chance, Runningwind. And you failed it. Say hi to Redtail for me."

_Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up_

Those last words sent chills up and down my spine. Redtail, the bushy tailed deputy before Tigerclaw, had been killed by Tigerclaw because of his deadly ambition. I struggled, panic and fear pulsing through my body. But Tigerclaw had me, and there was no getting away. There was a sudden flash of white through my vision, and unbearable pain coursed throughout my body. I gurgled and struggled a bit more before there was another slash, and my vision faded black.

I'll never forget the horrific eyes of two warriors in the bushes behind Tigerclaw.

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

_Fast as the wind? Afraid not..._

_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated_

---**End of Chapter**---


	7. Fly : Shrewpaw

_**So you guys wanted Spottedleaf and Shrewpaw? Well, you got 'em. Here's Shrewpaw. I hope I get some reviews this time! I might even update again tonight...possibly...**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own Warriors or this song. This is "Fly" by Celine Dion.**_

---------------

**Fly - Shrewpaw**

---------------

A phesant. A phesant in the middle of leaf-bare. What luck I had that day! My thoughts didn't even click with the thought of danger being just beyond those bare bushes.

"Phesant!" I yowled with happiness oven my should at my mentor, Thornclaw, who was disappearing into the bushes the moment I said it. Without seeing if he turned to reply to my yowl, I sped into the branches, chasing the huge bird. My claws scrapped the ground, kicking up dust.

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love_

I noticed nothing on the other side of the dying bush. Only the bird was in my sight. My eyes sparkled. That thing would fed the whole clan, maybe even more than once. The thought pleased me. I would be helping my clan alot with this bird. And it would be the first time in moons we were full. My stomach growled at the thought.

I bunched my leg muscles, lashing my tail into the air before I sprang. At first, I didn't think I would get it. It was flying too fast! But, I twisted my weight and I crashed into the bird, my claws scrapping it's back. It screeched in protest as I drug it down. We both landed with a thud on the ground. The large bird flapped and cried out underneath me, and I was almost in the air with it.

I purred with satisfaction at my catch. A certain white she-cat flashed into my mind and my face brightened. Whitepaw...she would finally eat her fill tonight. I hated to see her suffer from the hunger, and I always felt it was my fault. But, tonight, she would finally be comfortable.

_Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again_

Purring with delight, I leaned down and placed my fangs around it's neck in a fluid motion. Before I could deliever the killing bite, a sudden rush of putrid air smacked me in the face. I froze in horror. Monster! I heard the roaring before I even raised my head. The phesant gave a small cry and struggled from beneath me, spreading it's wings and pushing itself into the air.

"Shrewpaw! Look out!" I heard Thornclaw yell. But it was too late. As I looked up, the monster was rushing toward me, roaring and barking at me, as if a warning to move. I shook myself out of my paralized fear and tried to rush to the edge of the forest.

But it was no use.

_Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this_

Before I was struck, I saw the horrorifying scene play inside my mind. I cried out in desperation, but I was doomed. There was nothing that could save me. The roaring got louder and I closed my eyes just before it slammed into my side. I cried out in fear, anger, and desperation. "Whitepaw!" I wailed, as I rolled to the ground. My vision was black, but I stumbled quickly to my paws, swaying as I tried to find my way back toward the forest. The forest that wasn't infested with twolegs or monsters.

_Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this mem'ry bittersweet  
Until we meet_

_Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me_

"Thornclaw! Whitepaw, help me!" I wailed again. I soon realized the horrific attack wasn't over. Again, I was slammed into the monster, this time I was hit on the side of my head. There was a loud, earsplitting crack, and I was sent rolling again. Unbearable pain seered through my body as I felt warm blood pour down my neck and onto my chest. I opened my eyes a moment and watched as the phesant cried out, in what seemed like sorrow, and flew into the air, disappearing over the trees.

_Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget_

That was the last thing I saw before my vision was black.

_I'm sorry Whitepaw._

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light_

**---End of Chapter---**


	8. Everybody's Fool : Tigerstar

**Disclaimer: Warriors if Erin Hunters. This song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. **

---------------

**Everybody's Fool - Tigerstar**

---------------

Victory was mine. I could taste it. In the air, the water, everything. Even in the blood of my victims and prey. And I knew I was going to win. The forest would be mine. Those fools of BloodClan think I'll "share"? They're crazy. I purred as I prowled through the forest, my followers of TigerClan behind me. Yes. Victory was mine. And after I was done with the BloodClanners, I would kill them too.

But first, I had to get rid of that annoying kittypet-turned-leader. I spat.

Finally, Fourtrees was in sight and I stalked forward a little faster. Today, either the kittypet and mousebrained leader would join TigerClan, or would die at my paws. I looked forward to the kittypet's blood on my paws. But I shook the thought from my head. Right now, I had to concentrate on the decsion.

But vengence was the only thing clear in my mind.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need   
More lies about a world that _

The flame pelt was the first thing I saw. The leader, just barely over warrior age, stood in front of ThunderClan...the clan that should've been _mine_. I flexed my claws into the dirt. But I claimed myself. My revenge would be soon.

I saw Tallstay next, standing next to Firestar. There clans were together, mixed as one. I felt a bit of dismay. I looked over my shoulder at my warriors and was proud to see Tawnypaw among them. A loving purr rose in my thoart. My daughter. Loyal to me. I turned back around, finding new strength.

I stalked toward the kittypet and WindClan leader. There was hidden hosility in Firestar's eyes, and I returned it gratefully. There was silence for a long time. Finally...

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled _

"Have you decided to join us, kittypet?" I asked quietly, adding kittypet under my breath. The two toms looked at each other, hesitated, and shook there heads.

"ThunderClan will never do such a thing," Firestar meowed, his tail lashing. Anger surged in my breast. He dare to refuse? "And I hope WindClan is with us...?"

Tallstar nodded. "WindClan agrees with ThunderClan and stands with them all the way," he meowed, lashing his tail as well. I let anger flash through my eyes.

"Very well. But just realize you have given your clans death." I snarled, stepping back. "I'll give you one last chance." I flicked my tail and there was a rustle in the bushes. I watched with a smirk as the BloodClan cats arrived, adding their numbers to mine. I watched the kittypet flinch and watched it hungerly. _Just a little longer..._

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she _

There was silence as Scrouge stared down Firestar.

"I am Scrouge, leader of BloodClan," meowed the cold tom cooly, watching the kittypet with no emotion in his eye.

"I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan," Firestar replied, nodding in respect toward the leader. He didn't give Scrouge time to speak again. "Look, whatever Tigerstar has told you, he's lying. Don't believe a word of it..." I resisted a purr. Now the kittypet was telling Scrouge the story of my betrayal to ThunderClan. Like that would help anything, I thought. But I was shocked when Scrouge nodded.

"I will think about what you have said, Firestar of ThunderClan," the tom snarled, turning around toward the bushes. Anger flared in my chest.

"Wait!" I snarled, leaping in front of the tom. There was anger in Scrouge's eyes. "You are under my command!"

"I listen to no cat," Scrouge hissed. That was it. Anger took over my body and I roared. I lifted a massive paw and was ready to bring it down.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie 

That was when it happened. There was a flash of black fur and white light exploded in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground, withering and yowling in pain. I had no idea what was happening. It was unbearable pain, and it would never end.

I finally fell into a coma, but when I opened my eyes again, expecting to see StarClan, pain exploded over me again. Oh, StarClan! I was losing all nine lives at once!

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled 

8 more times this happened, and my withering became weaker and weaker. Finally, the pain subsided and I stopped strugging. I looked up one last time, and seemed to look directly into the eyes of my sworn enemy Firestar, looking at me with absolute horror writen across his face. Finally, my vision flooded black.

_I was a fool..._

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me   
Somehow now you're everybody's fool _

---**End of Chapter**---


	9. Change Your Mind : Scrouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. This song is Change Your Mind by the All American Rejects.**

**Change Your Mind - Scrouge**

I knew I would win. There was not a doubt in my mind that BloodClan would become victorious! Even if we had to battle all the forest fools at once, we would win. I was confident.

That was until I saw that flame colored leader.

_Don't solve the problem,  
when danger is bitter.  
Far away where you stock them,  
in cages that tether_

He was young. And he was leader. He had a smell about him that showed courage, loyality, and willingness to do anything to save the forest. Not only that, but he said it to my face. Well, he still wouldn't win.

I let out the battle cry and my troops yowled as they filed against the clanners. The smell of BloodClan and forest scent mixed with each other and blood. The moment they clashed, there was bloodspill. I purred happily. Already we were winning. And I saw victory within my reach.

I slinked through the battling cats, making myself invisible in the shadows of the huge rock in the middle of the giant four oaks. I watched with pride as my own troops killed mercilessly. And the newest member of BloodClan caught my eye. I watched as Darkstripe, former ThunderClan warrior, leaped at one of his own past clanmates, the flame tom. I watched with my heart pumping with victory as he leaped again, but my hopes were suddenly covered by anger. Darkstripe was dead now. The tabby had killed him. I growled as he looked toward me, but I moved away, invisible again.

_And all bridges you've burned,  
leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
and it's all gone, what's left for you._

"Scrouge!" I heared a moment before I was crashed into by the flame colored tom. I growled, barely knocked off balance as he swayed, regaining his balance quickly. I growled lowly as we circled each other.

"You'll never win, forest fool!" I snarled. The forest cat only looked at me, fear and worry in his eyes, but also a fierce determination and courage. I cringed at that.

"That's what you think, Scrouge," he growled back, and I launched myself at him.

_And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad._

It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.

We wrestled for several long minutes before I finally managed to get the upper hand. With an ungraceful twist, he fell to the ground and I loomed over him. Unsheating my dogs-teeth enforced claws, I brung them down, and watched as the tom fell to the ground, dead.

I gave a yowl of victory. Without the ginger leader, the clans would lose and I would rule over the forest! I purred slightly, and slinked slowly toward the grand rock to annonce the victory, and to tell my warriors to kill every one of them, and go back for the kits.

Just as I leaped up on the rock, there was a sudden scrapping behind me, and before I could turn around, I was bowled over, this time off the rock and onto the ground. Grunting, I struggled from beneath the warrior and managed to squirm away. I turned around, feeling warm blood dripping out of my mouth. I was shocked at the cat I saw.

The leader I had just killed.

Firestar.

_Sit down, you're sinking,  
there's no one to watch you.  
Skip town, you're thinking,  
there's no one to stop you._

And all the bridges you've burned,  
leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
and it's all gone, what's left for you

"But I...I just k-killed you!" I snarled in disbelief, my eyes flashing a moment in fear. The flame tom chuckled and shook his head.

"I have nine lives. How many do you have?" He must have saw the flash of panic in my eyes, for he loosened up and launched himself at me.

_And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad._

I wrestled. Nine lives or not, I could beat him. Or so I hoped. At least I knew I wasn't going down without a fight. It was several long moments before I finally managed to swing a deadly blow at him, which he weakened with a twist, and I only managed to leave a deep scratch. He smirked slightly, and we wrestled another several long moments.

Finally, my views of victory totally shattered when the tom landed a death bite to my throat. For several long minutes, I layed there, under the shadows of the high rock, withering in pain before my struggles became slower and slower. And the black spiders of death crawled fully into my vision.

_It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon._

Don't run away,  
Start feeling fine.  
It's better than your worst, worst day.  
No words to say, I'll give you mine,

_Stupid forest fools..._

_And pocket all the hurt, just stay.  
Don't run away.  
It's better than your worst, worst day._

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fastroad.

---**End of Chapter**---


	10. No Giving Up : Darkstripe

_**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry, I won't be able to do Cinderpelt because...-sniffs- I'VE NOT READ TWILIGHT YET! -sobs- Anyway, this is Darkstripe, and hopefully I'll have a few more up tonight.**_

---------------

**No Giving Up - Darkstripe**

---------------

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away_

This was it. The kittypet would die this day. He exiled my leader, exiled me, and it was his fault that Tigerstar was killed. He wouldn't get away with it, and Tigerstar's death would not be in vain. I would make sure of that.

That's why I joined BloodClan. Scrouge was a very powerful cat to destroy Tigerstar like he did, so it didn't hurt to join sides with him. It was actually very...well, powerful.

As I walked into Fourtrees, my heart was pounding with anger and nervousness. Firestar would die today, even if I wasn't the one to take all nine lives from him. I licked my lips in anticipation at tasting his blood on my lips. Then, I smelt WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. Though BloodClan beat them by size and number of cats - not to mention power - I still felt a bit jumpy. But right now, as I saw Firestar walk into the clearing, all I wanted was revenge.

_Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say_

I couldn't hear the words shared with the clans and BloodClan, for I was too far back, but when cats starting flinging themselves at each other, I growled. My eyes scanned the clearing, searching for the fire red pelt of Firestar. He would die tonight, under the own stars of StarClan.

I thought I would never find him. It was hard, against the throng of cats, especally when some flung themselves at you. Finally, I saw his flaming pelt easily against the gray rock of the Great Rock, and I followed him, my paws steady and my eyes wide with longing. Lust and longing to kill.

Finally, as he came into view again, I leaped, landing right in front of him. I snarled, eyes glaring, and I knew this was my moment. My _only _moment.

_I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain_

"Darkstripe," he whispered. He obviously hadn't voted on seeing me again, and I growled with displeasure.

"You will _die_, _kittypet_!" I sneered, leaping at him. I caught him off guard, but I had to admit, as he fought back, that Firestar was a clever opponent. But once he slowed down. I purred in joy, seeing him batheing in his own blood. Then, he stumbled. Without hesitation, I leaped...

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

And didn't make it. The gray mousebrain, Graystripe bowled into me, and attacked me. We rolled, snarling and biting, until finally, he twisted the wrong way, his fangs slicing into my throat. White-hot pain seered through my body as I withered on the ground. Death seemed to never come. Blood slowly filled my vision. Why wouldn't death come? Slowly, I closed my eyes and opened them again, only to see a famliar blueish gray she-cat standing in front of me. Bluestar. He gaze was angry, cross, and I nearly flinched back, if I hadn't been in so much pain.

_So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're sayin' our goodbyes  
To the past and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way_

"You will suffer a few minutes longer before you join Tigerstar in HellClan," she snarled, fur bristling. "You will remain in darkness for the rest of etirnity. Traitors." She scoffed before disappearing, and as the pure crimson of blood flitered the rest of my vision, I saw only the flaming red tom, staring at me with distrust.

_Kittypet...May StarClan make you suffer..._

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

_I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in_

---**End of Chapter**---


	11. Sound the Bugle : Gorsepaw

_**Wasn't able to get another chapter up that night. Sorry. Oh well. This is Gorsepaw, and it's not really good...sorry...lost my spark. And im running out of songs. -cries- Well, this one is Sound the Bugle, by Bryan Adams. I love this song.**_

---------------

**Sound the Bugle - Gorsepaw**

---------------

It all happened so fast. One minute, it was a simple WindClan day. The next, there was the screaming and screeching of cats from WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. TigerClan had arrived. I was frozen in shock at the sudden torrent of cats. But I quickly recovered and leaped into the fray of battling cats.

Without thinking, I leaped at a RiverClan apprentice, the one I knew as Featherpaw. She turned and faced me. She didn't fight back; only smacked me with sheathed paws, and I did the same. I couldn't believe the relunctance in the she-cats eyes. RiverClan had no choice. Tigerstar was in control. And they had to obey, or be killed. I growled slightly, just getting ready to leap away. But I didn't have the chance. There was a flash of white and I was hit hard in the side, and sent rolling several feet. My eyes were wide as I looked at Featherpaw, who stared in shock at the massive white tom Blackfoot as he bowled me over. He growled at her, and she scampered off, falsely attacking another apprentice.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart _

Meanwhile, I was dealing with the tom. He growled at me, and I snarled back. Secretly, fear gripped me. I stood no chance against the large warrior. I was as good as dead. But, that didn't mean I was going down without a fight. Snarling, I kicked out at Blackfoot, but it didn't help anything. Panic gripped my chest as he growled and lunged for my throat. I closed my eyes.

But he simply picked me up by the scruff of my neck, as if I were a ragdoll, and carried me to Tigerstar. He hadn't killed me. For the moment, relief spread through me as I continued to struggle. But, again, it was no use. He shoved me down in front of Tigerstar. I scrambled to get to my paws, but Tigerstar quickly pushed me down with his massive paw, and held me there. Still, I continued to fight back, doing anything I could to get away. I knew I was dead. There was no doubt in my mind. And when I realized this is when fear gripped me again, stopping my breath.

Tigerstar's yowl rung in my ears long after silence had fallen over the cats.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here _

"Cats of WindClan!" he yowled, and when I caught a glance at his eyes, I could see the flashing of victory, lust, and evil clear in their pupils. "You have already seen the power of TigerClan even without the effort of WindClan and ThunderClan!" His eyes flashed toward Tallstar, who was looking down in shock at me as I yowled and continued to fight back, "Now, I shall show you what will happen to every cat that denies to join TigerClan!"

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on _

Even before his teeth gripped the back of my neck, I felt the touch of death brush against me. My struggling grew stronger, for only a moment, when my mother yowled. Her pleas echoed in my ears, and I felt guilt, sadness, and longing spread over me. Then, that was covered by the sudden excruciating pain of the powerful tabbies fangs as he buried them into my neck. I felt the blood drip down my neck and back, felt the excruciating pain that came a moment before death.

_Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow _

_So be strong tonight - Remember who you are_

The headshattering snap of my spine and bloodcurling scream of my mother echoed forever in my ears as my struggles stopped completely, and the blackness of death crawled in my vision.

_Monster..._

_  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for_

---**End of Chapter**---

_**Okay, the last update this weekend. Sorry it's taking me so long any more. I have school and writers block, so go figure. Anyway, I want at least 2 reviews before I update again. It inspires me. Critize me too. It helps. Also, vote on who I should do next.**_

_**o Brindleface**_

_**o Stonefur**_

_**o Lionheart**_

_**o Other**_

_**SoL**_


	12. Side of a Bullet : Brindleface

_**Everyone wanted Brindleface, so here's Brindleface. I know it's probably rushed, but I tried. This song is not mine. It's Nickelback's "Side of a Bullet".**_

---------------

**Side of a Bullet - Brindleface**

---------------

I watched from my hollow in the warriors den as Cloudtail disappeared into the gorse tunnel with Fireheart. A purr rumbled in my throat with pride. Cloudtail wasn't my son, but in my heart he would always be, whether he was my blood or not, my kit. Sometimes, even to me that didn't make since, but I loved Cloudtail as my own. And that's why I was afraid to see him leave, especally with Tigerstar on the loose, as well as those dangerous dogs, who had already nearly killed Lostface. A shiver went down my spine and I winched. Poor she-cat, burdened with the horrible name that reminded her of her injuries.

I was proud of Cloudtail. I could tell he loved Lostface with all his heart, even if she was disformed from her attack. Dogs...rotten creatures. Ones that deserved to die painfully.

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot  
Maybe a little too well  
Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet  
He hit the stage so full of rage  
And let the whole world know it  
Six feet away, they heard him say  
"Oh God, don't let him pull it"_

I stretched and got to my paws, blinking as I stepped into the bright sunlight. Even for leaf-fall the sun was still warm and bright. I looked toward the fresh kill pile, my stomach roaring with hunger. Only a mouse, a finch, and a starling remained. Licking my lips in hunger, I padded toward the gorse tunnel, but I heard my name before I even reached the entrance.

"Brindleface!" came the call of my good friend, Mousefur. She was running up to me, and I flicked an ear in greeting. "The fresh kill pile's low. I thought you might want to go hunting with me and Thornpaw." She flicked her tail toward the apprentice. **(A/N: I think he was still an apprentice anyway...maybe not Mousefur's...)** Brindleface nodded toward the eldest apprentice and looked back at Mousefur.

"No, I think I'll head out on my own today," she meowed, kneeding the ground. "I need to think awhile. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?" Mousefur, the kind she-cat she was, nodded in understanding, and I slipped through the gorse tunnel.

_Please God, don't let him pull it  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched you do it_

My catch was good. I managed to catch a finch, a magpie, and a raven. Even though I wasn't on a hunting patrol, I felt need to bring my kill home before I ate myself. By now, I found myself heading toward Snake Rocks, and I shuddered at the foul scent that I imagined I smelt. I turned direction, and trotted toward the camp.

The scent of fresh kill was making my mouth water, and I was just about to sink my fangs into the finch when there was a rustling of bracken behind me. Starled, I froze. That was too big to be prey. I tensed, ready for a badger, a fox, anything to step from the bushes. But I wasn't prepared for what did. I nearly dropped te prey in my mouth as I stared at the famliar large tabby.

_How could you take his life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home and on my own,  
I cried alone_

"Tigerstar," I growled, dropping the fresh kill quickly. I was ready to fight, though I knew that I would stand no chance against him, especally if he had warriors. He smirked at me, purring smugly.

"Brindleface," he meowed, stepping closer. I snarled a warning, but he only proceeded quicker and quicker, until finally I swipped at him.

Obviously, he had been preparing this, for he swipped back and counter my attack with one of his own, before he pounced with flying paws at me. I struggled, everything spinning as I rolled to the forest floor, hissing, yelling, and fighting. I wasn't going to let him kill me before I left him a few marks to remember!

But soon, my effort became weaker. I wasn't as young as I used to be, and it was starting to show. Pretty soon, I made a wrong move, and Tigerstar pinned me under his weight. I struggled weakly, and he smirked at me.

_And scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet_

And in the wake of his mistake  
So many lives are broken  
Gone forever from a loaded bullet  
And no excuse that you could use  
Could pull somebody through it  
And to this day so many say  
"God why'd you let him do it?"

"Brindleface, Brindleface, Brindleface," he purred, pressing his paws against my throat, cutting off my breathing. He was silent, and terror filled me when spots layer my vision from lack of air. My lungs burned and I struggled desperatly to free myself, to get a glup of air, but it was futile. Finally, when I was weak, and my struggles were gone, he let air into my lungs, and bent down to my ear.

_How could you let him do it?  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched him do it_

"Your little ThunderClan leader will be dead soon," he meowed casually, hauntingly. "All of ThunderClan will. And I will rule." He leaned back up, and I saw a flash of silver, and felt something slice in my throat. Extreme pain flitered through my body as blood poured from the wound. But Tigerstar wasn't done. Claws flashed as he ripped and tore at my chest. Then, as pain became the only feeling, he bent and ripped my throat out with his fangs, and I choked on my own air. Thrashing and gurgling a scream in pain, I watched as Tigerstar became dimmer and dimmer, before he was finally a dark gray outline on black. I'll never forget his finally words.

"Say hi to Redtail for me."

My vision faded to a black, and rest filled me.

_He won't get away with it...He just can't..._

_How could you take his life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world  
all wonder why  
I sat at home and cried alone  
and on my own  
I scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet_

---

**End of Chapter**

---

_**How was that? A bit long, I know, but I thought it was good! Hope it was a good song though. Vote from the same votes as last time! Who do you wanna see next?**_

_**SoL**_


	13. Where Do I Hide? : Whitethroat

_**Decided to do Whitethroat, even though this was rushed. Oh well. And here's some advice to my peeps who are reading Warriors Chironicles.**_

_**1 More REVIEW THEN I CONTINUE!!!!**_

_**That's it! And thanks for the reviews guys! Thanks for your help too, Mistytail!**_

_**DisClaimer: Where Do I Hide? By Nickelback Warriors by Erin Hunter**_

---

**Where Do I Hide? - Whitethroat**

---

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Maybe I shouldn't have been over on ThunderClan territory anyway, but I was doing no harm. I felt Littlecloud shiver next to me, as we watched the dark brown tabby step from the bushes behind the tom we had known as Runningwind. We ducked in the bushes, fear gripping us as the tom walked toward the ThunderClan cat.

"Runningwind," purred the tom, his amber eyes piercing. "What are you doing so far away from camp?" I could see the glinting silver of his claws as a pack of rouges circled around him. I saw Runningwing and the she-cat that was with him - Mousefur, I believe - tense, and Runningwind pressed against her, whispering something in her ear. My eyes flew wide when I saw Tigerclaw and the rouges leap at the two cats, and I listened to the wails of terror.

_Got a criminal record, I can't cross state lines  
First on the bad list, and you're last on mine  
Lookin for a scapegoat, long past due  
Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you _

Littlecloud nearly leapt out to help Runningwind, but I held him back. We couldn't take him. I watched with mixed horror and relief as Mousefur escaped, running toward the ThunderClan camp, rouges trailing her. I wondered briefly how her battle would end...and how Runningwind's would too.

The battle was over as quickly as it had begun, and I watched with a held back yowl as Tigerclaw pinned Runningwind, and without hesitation, lifted a claw and killed him.

Shudders went up and down my spine as I watched Tigerclaw watch Runningwinds final withering of life, like he was waiting for prey to die. Then, once there was no movement in Runningwind's body, simply turn and leave, his rouges behind him. After a moment, Littlecloud and me jumped out, checking Runningwind. But he was dead.

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"_

He said, she said, No she don't  
Be back before morning, You know she won't  
I remember that summer, like yesterday  
And I remember his mother, As he was dragged away 

"Littlecloud, t-that was ThunderClan's deputy!" I nearly yowled, and Littlecloud shook his head.

"Tigerclaw was exiled for trying to murder Bluestar." That thought shocked me even more. "So now he's considered a rouge. I'm heading back to ShadowClan to warn them, because he was heading this way." I nodded, watching Littlecloud race off, and checked Runningwind again, but again it proved he was gone.

"_You!_" came a snarl behind me, and I jumped turning around and seeing the famliar red tabby jump out at me. Without thinking, I turned and ran from Fireheart, leaping over Runningwind's body. I heard his pawsteps behind me, and I ran faster.

I knew that if I were to go through the tunnel, he would know it was there. So instead, I raced across the Thunderpath without even looking.

"Whitethroat!"

That's when I knew I made a horrible mistake.

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories  
Yours and not mine  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"_

Got a criminal record, I can't cross state lines  
First on the bad list, and you're last on mine  
Lookin for a scapegoat, long past due  
Walking down the aisle, staring straight at you 

I felt time slow down as the monster struck me, and I heard the tearing of flesh and bone, and my own scream of terror as it's paws ran me over. Darkness gripped me as I rolled and tore under the paws of the monster, until finally I lay still.

Fireheart approached. It was too late to explain myself, for I was dying, and I couldn't speak. The thought of dying terrified me, but not as much as seeing the two haunting amber eyes over Fireheart's shoulder. One last time, my eyes widened, before spiders consumed my vision and I was gone.

_Fireheart..behind you..._

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories  
Yours and not mine  
And he asks and I say "hurry inside"_

---**End of Chapter**---


	14. When I Go Down : Lionheart

_**Been awhile since I last updated, I know. My comp screwed over, but now, with my trusty laptop at my side, I shall RETURN!!! -laughs evilly- Anyway, this is Lionheart. I'm thinking I'll probably do Raggedstar later...-ponders-**_

**Disclaimer:** If Warriors was mine, do you really think I would waste my time writing _fan_ fiction?

**::When I Go Down - Lionheart::**

The battle was raging, cats flying at each other, shrieking and yowling ringing in my ears. I rushed into battle, feeling Graypaw and Firepaw leave my side to fight other cats. I stopped, looking for an enemy to battle, and my gaze landed on my apprentice. Graypaw flung himself at another warrior, a much older one at that, and Firepaw joined him not seconds later. Together, they took down the large tom and he ran off, yowling. I felt pride burst within me, felt a new lust for battle. Yowling loudly, I turned and rushed into the deepest part of the fray.

A flash of movemeny caught my eye, and not seconds later, something crashed into my side, sending me rolling away. I hissed, spitting and twisted, but didn't have time to react before my attacker leaped on me, snarling and flashed glinting claws.

I growled, spitting, and kicked viciously at the tabby toms underbelly. It was in vain, however, but I managed to pull the tom away when his claws struck the ground when I moved my head. I smacked him with unsheated claws across the eye, and he yelped. His grip loosened, and I yowled, kicking with all my might and throwing him off for good. Snorting in disgust as the tom ran off howling, I turned to face a new attacker, a large dark brown tom. Clawface...

_I'll tell you flat out  
it hurts so much to think of this  
so from my thoughts I will exclude  
this very thing that  
I hate more than everything is  
the way I'm powerless  
to dictate my own moods_

I snarled, flattening my ears against my skull. Clawface was a well known warrior, a strong one at that. But a traitor as well. I hissed, lashing my bushy tail, arching my bad in warning.

This tom would go down.

I leaped about the same time he did, and we collided in the air, locked in a deadly embrace. One wrong move could cost his -or my- life. His claws struck the air as I dodged them, swinging my head to one side. We finally rolled on the ground and came to a stop, with Clawface on top of me. I struggled against the massive toms weight, but it was futile. He was much bigger, and there was no way I would escape death.

_I've thrown away  
so many things that could've been much more  
and I just pray  
my problems go away if they're ignored  
but that's not the way it works  
no that's not the way it works_

He chuckled coldly, lifting his head slightly. I snarled, finally freeing a paw to try and push him away with. But the tom stared me right in the eye, and I froze. What had made me freeze, freeze in the middle of a deadly battle? It wasn't his eyes. It was what stood behind him, drawing my attention away from his eyes. a magestic golden cat stood there, shining with a golden, sparkling light. Essence of StarClan.

_No,_ I begged silently, snarling as Clawface's claws struck my flesh, ripping the skin from my chest, barely avoiding death. _No._ It may be my time to go, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I felt blood drip down the side of my chest, covering the ground beneath me. The pain was unnoticed as I used all my strenght to push the tom over. He yowled, surprised I had overpowered him, and I quickly took his surprise to my advantage. I snarled, flipping over, turning the tables of the battle. I looked his straight in the eye. I knew I couldn't kill him. I knew I couldn't murder a cat.

_when I go down  
I go down hard  
and I take everything I've learned  
and teach myself some disregard  
when I go down  
it hurts to hit the bottom  
and of the things that got me there  
I think, if only I had fought them_

If and when I can  
clear myself of this clouded mind  
I'll watch myself settle down  
into a place where  
peace can search me out and find  
that I'm so ready to be found

But even if I wanted to, I couldn't, for at that moment, I was struck in the side, thrown on the ground like a rag doll. Before I knew what was happening, Clawface appeared again and dug his fangs in my throat. My eyes widened, and my breath was lost for a moment as pain seered through the gash in my throat. Voices rung in my ears, and I saw the massive StarClan cat step forward, and a yowl sounded throughout the clearing. Slowly, I felt my consciousness leave me, and I slipped into darkness.

I've thrown away  
_the hope I had in friendships  
I've thrown away  
so many things that could have been much more  
I've thrown away  
the secret to find an end to this  
and I just pray  
my problems go away if they're ignored  
but that's not the way it works  
no that's not the way it works_

Any control I thought I had just slips right through my hands  
while my ever-present conscience shakes its head and reprimands me  
reprimands me  
then and there  
I confess  
I'll blame all this on my selfishness  
yet you love me  
and that consumes me  
and I'll stand up again  
and do so willingly

When I awoke, the pain was still there, but I was back at ThunderClan camp, surrounded by Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Tigerclaw. I felt weak, barely able to breath and keep my eyes open. I looked over at Bluestar, gave her one glance of thanks, thanks for everything she had done. I felt the pain dim and finally subside as my spirit was freed from my body.

_Another deputy is lost..._

_You give me hope, and hope it gives me life  
you touch my heavy heart, and when you do you make it light  
as I exhale I hear your voice  
and I answer you, though I heardly make a noise  
and from my lips the words I choose to say  
seem pathetic, but it's fallen man's praise  
because I love you  
oh God, I love you  
and life is now worth living  
if only because of you  
and when they say I'm dead and gone  
it won't be further from the truth_

When I go down  
I life my eyes up to you  
I won't look very far  
cause you'll be there  
with open arms  
to lift me up again  
to life me up again

_End of Chapter_

_**A bit rushed, I guess. But hey, all stories are. Oh and by the way...**_

_**I'M BRINGING THE SEQUEL TO SCK TO FANFICTION!!!! OMIGAWD!!!**_

_**So, be on the look out for that, hmm:)**_

_**SoL**_


	15. Savin' Me : Cinderpelt

_**I just finished reading Twilight. -sobs- killed him off for that reason...;(**_

**Disclamier:** If I owned Warrions, Cinderpelt would still be here, as well as Sootfur, Bluestar, Graystripe, -names off cats-

**::Savin' Me - Cinderpelt::**

**Claws **scrapped against my side and I yowled, whipping around and slashed the large badger. Blood poured from my side. My lame hind leg twisted painfully and I nearly tumbled until Brackenfur jumped on the badger's back, biting into it's neck. It cried out, thrashing around with blood pouring from it's wound. My balance returned, and hissing, I helped Brackenfur chase the badger off the territory. Panting and short of breath, Brackenfur turned to me, bleeding from several wounds. His eyes were wide with excitement, fear, and concern.

"Cinderpelt, Sorreltail's kitting!" he panted, and was almost immediatly attacked by a badger. He jumped out of the way just in time, and motioned for me to follow him. Sorreltail was kitting, and not at a good time. A pang of regret and pain shot through me as I realized Leafpool wasn't there to help...And it was probably my fault.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

I tried desperatly to push these thoughts from my mind, but they stay even as I neared the nursery, dodging crying badgers and hissing warriors. My heart thudded in my chest, and I realized I was needed to help Sorreltail, and needed to get my mind off of Leafpool. _StarClan, watch over her..._ I pleaded as I stepped past Squrrielflight, barking instructions as Brackenfur headed back into the battle.

Sorreltail layed in a huddle on the bed of moss, her body shuddering and shivering with convulsions. She _was _kitting, no doubt. Limping on my injuried leg, I remembered StarClan's warning, warning of my death, and wondered, maybe, that it would be today...

_All I need is you_

_(Come please, I'm callin')_

_And, oh, I scream for you_

_(Hurry, I'm fallin',_

_I'm fallin')_

"Sorreltail, I'm here," I meowed, sitting down and licking the she-cat on the ears. "You'll be fine." The young she-cat whimpered in pain, her breath coming in short gasps as convulsions of pain racked her body. Immediatly I was struck with the pain of my first loss, as an apprentice. Silverstream...

I shook my head; no time to dwell in the past. I kept a close eye on Sorreltail, glad to see that my own wound on my side wasn't bleeding any longer. I heard the battle raging outside, and my body tensed. What if this was it, not only for her, but for her Clan? She shuddered, not wanting to believe StarClan would kill an entire clan of cats.

I heard a cry of alarm from the entrance and Sorreltail's head shot up. I whipped around, blue eyes narrowed and pelt bristling. A badger lumbered into the den, hissing and spitting. I heard Sorreltail give a wail of alarm, and the badger lunged toward her.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

"StarClan, help me!" I cried loudly, intercepting the badgers attack on Sorreltail by leaping headfirst on it. The badger roared, nearly losing footing. I bit into his ear, clinging tightly and scratching with my hind legs. But it did no good. After a moment, the badger threw me aside, and I grunted as I collided with the wall.

I quickly stood, wobbling on my injuried leg, and was suddenly struck with so many memories. My life was flashing before my eyes, and I knew it was my time as I leaped at the badger again. I fought, hissing and clawing, but again, the badger threw me aside like a rag doll, and this time, countered it.

He was on me before I could scramble to my paws. He roared, and a single claw slashed deeply into my side. White hot pain flashed before my vision and I yowled, feeling the blood leak from my body. I opened my eyes, watching the badger lumber closer to me before black creeped into my vision and claimed it.

x-x-x-x-x

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

x-x-x-x-x

"Cinderpelt, it's me, Leafpool. Wake up."

I heard a famliar voice whispering my name, and thats what brung me back into consciousness. My eyes fluttered open, barely having enough strenght to keep them that way. I looked up to see Leafpool standing over me, concern and fear etched in her face. A tortoishell she-cat stood behind her, along with a dark gray she-cat, but when they stood, Leafpool seemed to not notice. Cinderpelt watched them, realizing that they were the past fallen medicine cats of ThunderClan; Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, my old mentor.

My gaze returned to Leafpool who stood looking at me panickingly. "Leafpool..." I looked at my apprentice warmly and with relife. She was okay. "I prayed to StarClan you would come back..."

I shifted my weight, not hearing what Leafpool said next. My hind leg cramped and I remembered vividly the day I was hit on the Thunderpath as an apprentice. I winched, hearing only the end of Leafpool's words.

"...so sorry. Cinderpelt, please don't die!"

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_All I see is you_

_And these city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the edge of the eightenth story_

When Leafpool started to try and stop the bleeding, Cinderpelt shook her head gently, staring at her apprentice. "Stop it. I'm well on my way to StarClan." Memories flashed before my eyes. I felt the pain of losing Silverstream by the river. I felt the horrible grief of losing Yellowfang in the fire. I felt the excitement of taking Firestar's daughter as my apprentice. Everything was there.

"I know I'm dying, Leafpool," I rasped, closing my eyes for a moment. "I knew...for awhile...StarClan told me."

"And...you said nothing?" There was hurt in Leafpool's voice, and I shook my head weakly, opening my eyes droopingly.

_Oh, I scream for you_

_(Come please, I'm callin')_

_And all I need from you_

_(Hurry, I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin') _

"And now...I leave, knowing my Clan is taken care of." My gaze wandered to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, who neared closer, and with each step I felt lighter and sleepier. "You are a great medicine cat, Leafpool. Take care of your clan now."

Gently, Spottedleaf touched her nose to mine, and I closed my weak eyes, letting one last breath escape my body before I let go, my final words hanging in the air.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_We will always be watching over you..._

_All I need is you_

_(Come please, I'm callin')_

_And, oh, I scream for you_

_(Hurry, I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'...)_

**x.x**_End of Chapter_**x.x**

_**-sobs- How sad. Cinderpelt is gone forever from our lives. -layes marigold on Cinderpelt's grave- Please review. Show your love for the dearly departed Cinderpelt, and don't forget the rest of the fallen warriors.**_

_**SoL**_


	16. 10th Man Down : Sootfur

_**Okay, heres Sootfur!**_

**Disclamier: **Ehhh... 10th Man Down Nightwishes

**::10th Man Down - Sootfur::**

Blood poured from nearly every inch of my body, and my legs were spread out behind me. I pulled myself around blindly, pain sticking at every corner of my body. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear the wailing and crying of cats, and the roaring of badger. "Help," I tried to choke out, but my voice had left me. "Help."

I staggered around blindly, feeling as if it were time to go to StarClan. I nearly tumbled, losing my balance from the lack of my hind legs. it was then that I heard a voice over the battling cries of cats.

_Today I killed, he was just a boy  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the fields a dying oath:  
Id kill them all to save my own_

"Sootfur, over here!"

I turned, confused. Where had the voice come from? It sounded like Squrrielflight, but I couldn't be sure. I staggered around, finally falling to the ground, and I felt like giving up there and then. It was then I felt someone nudge me to my paws. It had been Squrrielflight, calling my name over the battling cats. She pushed me to my paws and led me in the right direction. I was thankful for her help, and the walk I struggled to blink the blood from my eyes.

_Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this aint my fight_

"You have to climb!" she meowed suddenly, and I looked up, blinking back blood to finally be able to see. A large cliff loomed in front of me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to climb it.

"I can't - can't ...climb..." I whispered, blinking blood from my eyes again.

_Deliver me from this war  
Its not for me its because of you  
Devils instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself _

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this aint my fight

"You have too!" She was cut off by a roar, and I turned to see a badger fling Squirrelflight away like grass, sending her sprawling to the ground. I watched the badger leap at me and strike me with large claws across the face. I yowled and was thrown a few feet. When I opened my eyes, my pupils stinging from the blood, I saw the badger loom over me, lifting a paw to strike.

_"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell  
My path made up by their torn bodies  
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust  
Call me a coward but I cant take it anymore" _

They wait for me far back home  
The live with eyes turned away  
They were the first ones to see  
They are the last ones to bleed

I battered the badger with weak claws. I was too weak to move. My claws left no marks, and the badgers claw struck me directly in the throat, and I saw white flash into my vision as pain spread through my body, but only for a moment. I saw with darkening eyes the badger stalking toward Squrrielflight, and heard a distant shout of my name when all went dark and numb.

_Help..._

_"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A rulers tool, a priests excuse, a tyrants delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
Ill march till the dawn brings me rest  
10th patriot at the gallows pole!"_

**x.x**_End of Chapter_**x.x**

_**Short but sweet, I know. But I liked Sootfur, despite him only mentioned a few times. -sobs-**_

_**SoL**_


	17. Wake Me Up When September : Whitestorm

_**Okay, I decided to do Whitestorm this time. I'll do the rest of the requests too, later this week. **_

**Warriors Chronicles _will not be updated until I have five reviews. Come on guys. I know it's not that hard to review to someones story and just say "Nice" or "Horrible". Just give me a review! I only need 3 more before I can put the next on up._**

_**Anyway, here's Whitestorm.**_

**Disclaimer: **_Warriors_ is not mine. This song is Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day.

**::Wake Me Up When September Ends - Whitestorm::**

The raging battle of cats rung in my ears, and I knew it would for many moons to come. Leaping cats flew through the air, ripping fur and slashed claws. There was so much blood. Blood stained my paws, and I hadn't even attacked anyone yet. Fourtrees would forever remain drenched in the blood of cats, evil and brave alike.

Claws scored down my flanks, sending me sprawling with a yowl of pain to the side. Immediatly, my mind switched to battle mode, and as the tabby and white tom leaped on top of me, I snarled, slashing with sharp claws, blood pouring from my side. I was lucky the wound hadn't killed me, with those dogteeth inforced claws...I parried with the tom, hissing and spitting as I tried to fight claws with deadly claws. One false move could cost me my life.

Finally, my claws scored deep enough on his shoulder to cause him to stumble, and I took the chance to tackle him, and we both rolled, locked in a deadly embrace as we slashed and bit. We finally came to a stop, growling and snarling. Neither of us could get a slash in, our claws meeting in mid-air as we tried desperatly to attack each other. I pinned him down finally, lunging for his throat.

It was then he decided to kick, with all four paws. I heard ripping fur and flesh, and found myself flying through the air, blood pouring from the several wounds in my body. When I landed, I landed hard, and it felt like I had just been hit by a racing monster. I layed stunned, unable to move, blood pouring from the wounds that the toms huge claws induced. I saw my life flashing before my eyes. I was frozen on the ground, and I couldn't move.

I heard the tom chuckling above me, and that's when my entire body decided to start working again. With a grunt of pain, I leaped to my paws. My entire frame screamed with protest, but if I didn't keep moving, I would die. My eyes narrowed at the tom, and I leaped. Blood poured behind me like a curtain, and the tom and I met again, slashing and biting.

And then, just as suddenly as the battle started it was over.

And he had won.

I met each blow with my own claws, but wasn't prepared for one blow to my throat. His sharp dogteeth-claws tore through my flesh, and blood poured through the air, splattering on the ground like rain. I stumbled backwards, and the tom took that chance to leap and take my throat in his jaws.

In those few moments that I lingered between life and death, I watched leaves fall before my vision. Leafbare hadn't fully fallen, and even as the battle roared on, I saw the beautiful colors spinning through the air, mixing with the blood and fur of cats. It was beautiful and deadly at the same time.

And then, I was tore back into the battle, just in time to see Firestar attack the tom with a cry. He fell dead, and I collasped to the ground, finally able to breathe, but barely. I knew I was leaving, and joining StarClan. I glanced up at Firestar, coughing up blood that poured into my lungs and throat.

"Firestar..." I gasp. "Firestar...I am going to StarClan..."

I heard Firestar gasp, and I growled at his words. "No! We'll get Cinderpelt!"

"Don't be...mousebrained," I growled, looking at him. "I am going to StarClan, Firestar..."

Firestar looked at me dumbfounded, and the battle raged around us. "But...But I can't do this without you!"

"Firestar..." I felt wisdom rise in me as I took my final breaths. "I was never meant to be deputy...Graystripe...Graystripe is the rightful deputy of ThunderClan." Firestar said nothing, and I smiled faintly at him.

"Farewell, Firestar."

And I felt my soul let go, and I stood once more in leaves.

_Beautiful..._

**-x-x-x-**

**End of Chapter**

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
